


Histoire de plante.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: On peut être chroniqueur, reporteur, et avoir des sentiments. Même devant une caméra, même si cela pose question, même s'il faut se faire pardonner après. Surtout s'il faut se faire pardonner.





	Histoire de plante.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelineN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/gifts).



\- Tu le dragues !  
\- Mais non !  
\- Mais si bordel tu le dragues ça se voit tellement ! Arrête de mentir !  
\- Mais tu te fais des films, je ne vais pas draguer le patron !  
\- Faux ! Azzedine dit lui que ça se voit qu’il drague !

Interrompu dans sa révision de chronique, le bouclé leva le nez de ses fiches le regard un peu perdu. C’était peut-être la dixième fois que Julien et Baptiste se disputaient sur le même sujet, il avait fini par ne plus les écouter.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire c’est que je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne tellement que Julien fasse les beaux yeux à Yann. Il n’est pas moche, et célibataire. Qui n’irait pas ?

Sans un mot de plus l’algérien quitta la loge et laissa les deux hommes en tête à tête. Absolument toute la rédaction savait que quelque chose se tramait entre eux, mais eux seuls ne semblaient percevoir qu’ils se comportaient comme un petit couple, avec son lot de niaiserie et de jalousie. De part peut être la timidité de Julien et la rudesse de Baptiste, mais les choses n’avançaient pas. Pire ils semblaient voir leurs points négatifs avant leurs points positifs.

\- Au pire tu sais quoi, ouai je drague Yann et alors ! Lui au moins il est là tous les soirs, pas besoin d’attendre que monsieur revienne d’un pays lointain ou d’une prison humide !

Baptiste se figea à ces dires, ce n’était pas seulement la remarque en elle-même qui lui faisait du mal, mais la froideur avec laquelle Julien l’avait lâchée. Elle ne l’insultait même pas lui, mais son travail. Cette place que Baptiste avait pris des années à avoir, au péril de sa vie. Julien avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, et à cet seconde même il venait de perdre son allié, sa main droite, un ami.

Aussi sans un mot de plus il quitta la loge à son tour en claquant la porte à en faire trembler les murs. Au même instant Yann passait dans le couloir sans comprendre ce qui se tramait entre ses chroniqueurs, mais il n’aimait pas le masque douloureux qui s’était figé sur les traits de Baptiste. 

_____

L’émission passait trop lentement aux goûts de Julien, il savait qu’en deuxième partie Baptiste allait venir pour parler de son dernier reportage, et il avait besoin de le voir, de lire dans ses yeux, de savoir s’il lui en voulait de ses mots de trop. Entre eux c’était toujours le reporteur qui était le plus franc parlé, mais ce soir les rôles avaient changé.

\- Azzedine, tu as vu Baptiste avant l’émission ?  
\- Depuis votre dispute tu veux dire ? Sourit le journaliste.  
\- S’il te plait…  
\- Oui je l’ai vu, et il m’a aussi dit de ne pas te dire où il était. Tu le verras en plateau.

Et depuis Julien attendait. Etonnement anxieux, comme si l’idée de perdre son collègue impliquait plus qu’une mauvaise ambiance au bureau. Une partie de son cœur lui faisait mal. La partie autrefois amoureuse. 

Pourtant quand le brun arriva enfin à quelques places de lui il n’osa même pas croiser son regard, il pouvait sentir toute sa rancœur de là où il était. Tout le plateau pouvait la sentir, tous les téléspectateurs aussi. Et cela ne plaisait pas à l’animateur.

\- Julien, viens ici ! Avait lancé Yann une fois les caméras coupées.  
\- Je peux tout t’expliquer…  
\- Je ne veux pas d’explications, c’est votre vie. La seule chose que je veux c’est que tu te réconcilies avec Baptiste parce que là ça ne va pas être possible comme ambiance sur le plateau.  
\- Mais je fais comment…  
\- Mais je n’en sais rien moi ! C’est vous qui êtes amis ! Offre-lui une plante, et embrasse le et tu verras bien !!

C’était la deuxième allusion en une soirée où l’on considérait les deux hommes comme un couple, cela commençait à faire échos dans l’esprit de Julien. Pas comme une découverte, mais plutôt comme une évidence qu’il voulait enfin mettre à jour. Et la peur de perdre cette moitié le poussait à faire quelque chose.

Il était pour l’instant trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais il savait que Baptiste serait chez lui le week-end, c’était sa dernière fenêtre pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. 

_____

Un gros pot en grés entre les mains, Julien montait difficilement les quatre étages qui le séparait de l’appartement de son ami. Il avait bien fait six boutiques de plantes exotiques pour en trouver enfin une qui correspondrait aux connaissances de casse-cou. Car derrière ses zones de guerre et ses reportages un peu à vif, Baptiste était une des meilleures mains vertes de Paris.

Après trois coups portés contre la porte Julien ne tenta même pas de dire que c’était lui, il était très certainement le seul à connaitre l’adresse du brun et il lui suffisait de regarder dans le judas pour le voir suer sang et eau. 

\- Tu as fait les boutiques. Remarqua Baptiste en ouvrant la porte un peu lasse.  
\- J’essaye de me faire pardonner, conseil de Ya…d’Azzedine.  
\- Plante exotique, en pot, grasse, terre encore humide. Ça ira parfaitement en bord de fenêtre.  
\- Tu me laisses la poser alors ? Elle pèse un âne mort !

Baptiste sourit un peu et laissa l’entrée libre. Il n’était pas prêt à pardonner, mais l’attention lui faisait plaisir. Et tant que Julien était occupé à se débattre avec sa plante il ne pouvait pas voir son visage fatigué de sa nuit agitée. Il avait tourné encore et encore en pensant, à eux. 

Mais une fois face à face ils n’avaient plus de mots. Comme s’ils étaient devenu timide l’un envers l’autre. 

\- Je…  
\- Tu…

Mais rien. 

Julien avait que c’était à lui de faire le premier pas, mais au final il ne savait pas vraiment pas où commencer. Et puis il se rappela de la remarque de Yann : « Offre-lui une plante, et embrasse le et tu verras bien ». C’était peut-être mieux que des mots. 

Alors laissant le regard azur bloqué sur lui, il fit un pas en avant et il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Une douce sensation l’envahi, mais son esprit lui disait de ne pas trop en profiter, et il se retira aussi doucement. 

\- Je…  
\- Tu…

Mais encore rien.

Ce fut alors au tour de Baptiste de tenter le baiser, aussi chaste et doux que le premier. Mais cette fois Julien ne le laissa pas se retirer. Il affirma l’embrassade et ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du reporteur. Et quand enfin leurs lèvres cédèrent, Julien avait trouvé les mots.

\- J’ai juste peur qu’un jour tu ne reviennes pas, que tu préfères la vie loin d’ici, loin de moi.  
\- Je serais partie depuis bien longtemps si c’était le cas. Fit remarquer Baptiste.  
\- Et qu’est ce qui t’a fait revenir alors ?

Les mains de Baptiste répondirent à la place de ses mots. Il empoigna avec rudesse le col de son amant et recouvrit ses lèvres bien plus passionnément que la première fois. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Julien et profiter de sa position de faiblesse mais une chose au fond de lui semblait s’être enfin décoincée.

Ce qui semblait être une évidence pour tous ceux qui les entourait éclatait enfin au grand jour entre les deux hommes. Ils se connaissaient presque déjà par cœur, leur force, leur faiblesse ; mais c’était la première fois qu’ils présentaient leurs chairs. 

Presque timidement Julien passa sous le t-shirt du brun, retraçant les courbes de ses hanches, remontant le long de son dos effleurant à peine sa peau. Dans son cou l’homme était lui beaucoup moins doux, mordillant la peau à la faire rougir, marquant un territoire qu’il trépignait de découvrir. 

D’un pas commun ils longèrent les murs jusqu’à la chambre, ne brisant en aucun cas leurs baisers toujours plus brûlant. Chemise et haut finirent au sol et leurs deux corps s’allongèrent tout du long du lit, découvrant une position qui leur était étrangère.

Julien marqua même un temps d’arrêt, incertain de ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Heureusement il lu dans le regard de Baptiste qu’il ne comptait pas brûler les étapes ce soir. Il se languissait simplement d’en découvrir un peu plus de cette peau douce, de ses muscles fins et de ses soupirs filants. 

\- Tu me pardonnes alors ? Murmura le journaliste entre deux caresses.  
\- Seulement si tu m’embrasses encore.


End file.
